The invention relates to a hydraulic device with connecting lines between chambers. When in a device of this type, during rotation of the rotor the connection of a chamber to one line connection changes to a connection to a successive line connection, the connections to the chamber are gradually closed and opened again. When, during the closing of one connection and the opening of the other connection, the volume of the chamber changes, a pressure peak is formed, which may cause excessive noise or cavitation, which can give rise to damage. Measures are taken to avoid this, such as the provision of leakage gaps or allowing a limited short circuit by connecting a chamber to two line connections during a limited rotation. These measures reduce the problem of the pressure peak and/or cavitation but are only effective for certain pressure ratios, pressures in the line connections or rotational speeds of the rotor, settings of the rotational position of the face plate and/or a combination thereof. In addition, these measures entail energy loss. This limits the application of the device.